The present invention relates generally to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method and apparatus for implementing coexistence and cooperation between system firmware and debug code.
During bring-up of a machine, such as an International Business Machines Corporation AS/400(copyright) or RS/6000(copyright), typically multiple different tools for testing are required. For example, debug tools, such as a JTAG-base bring-up tools often are required for testing certain integrated circuit chips in the machine under test. System firmware of a host computer used for testing, typically provides a different set of tools.
Although the debug tools and the host computer system firmware may generally perform similar functions, the user interface, command syntax, and the capabilities of the debug tools and the host computer system firmware are generally different.
A need exists for a method to allow coexistence and cooperation between system firmware and debug tools for testing.
As used in the following description and claims, the term coexistence means a user can use either the system firmware or the debug tool at any time.
As used in the following description and claims, the term cooperation means that at a certain point in an operational sequence of a machine under test the system firmware might be used for certain operations and the debug tool for other functions that are not implemented in the system firmware. For example, during an initial power-on routine, system firmware might be used for certain operations and the debug code for other functions that are not implemented in the system firmware.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for implementing coexistence and cooperation between system firmware and debug code. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method and apparatus for implementing coexistence and cooperation between system firmware and debug code substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method and apparatus are provided for implementing coexistence and cooperation between system firmware and debug code. A service processor is coupled to a machine under test for sending system firmware test functions to the machine under test and receiving test data from the machine under test. A host computer is coupled to the service processor for sending bring-up tool debug test functions to the machine under test and receiving test data from the machine under test. The system firmware starts without user intervention on initial power-on routine of the machine under test. When the host computer receives a user request, the host computer notifies the service processor. The bring-up tool debug test functions are started responsive to the user request.
In accordance with features of invention, the system firmware can be used for certain operations to a certain point in an operational test sequence of the machine under test and then the debug tool debug test functions are used for other functions that are not implemented in the system firmware. A user can use either the system firmware or the bring-up tool debug test functions at any time.